


Fratellanza fra pioggia e metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pioggia [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il profondo legame d'amicizia che lega Lluvia a Gajeel.Prompt de Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Inseguendo il drago.





	Fratellanza fra pioggia e metallo

Fratellanza fra pioggia e metallo

 

“Non sei stanco? Hai passato tutta la tua vita inseguendo il drago, cercando tuo padre e sei ancora da solo” disse Lluvia.

Guardò Gajeel abbandonarsi pesantemente seduto su una pietra.

“Non sono solo” disse. Il vento gli scompigliava i lunghi capelli mori, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita. “In fondo tu sei mia amica, no?” domandò.

Le gote di Lluvia divennero rosate, mentre la giovane chinava il capo.

“Lluvia è tua amica, ma Lluvia si sente ugualmente sola. Lluvia è stanca di essere un’arma in mano a questa gilda” sussurrò la giovane. I boccoli azzurri le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

Gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere dal cielo grigio sopra di loro, scurendo il terreno.

Gajeel allargò le braccia, mentre la pioggia si faceva più forte, sentendo l’acqua gelida investirlo.

“Non lo so, per me non è un problema obbedire agli ordini. Anche quando si tratta di efferatezze, mi sta bene essere il metallo forgiato dal fantasma insanguinato del nostro Master.

Però… tu sei la mia migliore amica. Se decidessi di cambiare vita ti seguirei. Mi fido di te, dama della pioggia” disse.

Lluvia unì le mani al petto, all’altezza dei seni minuti e sorrise.

“Per Lluvia tu sei un fratello, però… Questo non t’intralcerebbe nel tuo inseguire il drago del metallo?” domandò.

“Mio padre mi manderebbe a fanculo se scoprisse che sono diventato quel tipo di persona che abbandona i veri amici. Lo troverò quella testa di cazzo, ma seguendo le regole che mi ha insegnato” ribatté Gajeel.

Lluvia lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò con trasporto, serrò gli occhi e lo abbracciò. Il cappello le cadde per terra, mentre le gocce di pioggia scivolavano nei suoi capelli morbidi e lucidi.

Gajeel le posò una mano sulla testa.

“Va tutto bene, sorellina. Ci sarò sempre per te” la rassicurò.


End file.
